The Bolero of Time
by mage chaos
Summary: The world is falling to chaos. they will go to compete in the colossus tournament so they can get a power like no other
1. In The Beggining

This will be my first golden sun fict. Please R&R I don't own any golden sun stuff ***  
  
It was a dark and cold day in alpine crossing. For all the knew it was 1/1000 the freezing temperature. Isaac was tying to light the fire.  
  
"DAMN IT!" yelled Isaac. "I can't light this fire." Mia said," sorry, can't help you there. I never lit a fire in my life."  
  
Garret came over and said, " here let me help you there. Scorch!!!! Go!"  
  
Scorch (being Scorch) flew and blasted the wood and instead of making a fire, made a blazing inferno.  
  
"OOOOOOO! Thanks Scorch!" thanked Isaac. This wasn't going to suck on ice. (No pun intended)  
  
Now you may say why are they are in alpine crossing. They are crossing trying to get to colossus. The king is worried about the world. Ever since the battle at the Venus lighthouse, the world had been tipping in the wrong direction. Satoros and Manardi may have been defeated, but they still are trying to gain power. Sol Sanctum, unknown by the rest of the world but known by the Adepts, contain mystical powers. They are going to have to unleash this mystical power to save the world from darkness.  
  
***  
  
Next morning  
  
" Ok every one, let's get a move on. We don't want an anti-Adept to have to unlease sol sanctum," said Isaac.  
  
" But what so important about this mission Isaac?" asked Ivan  
  
" This mission is for the world, and for my revenge. Satoros and Manardi killed my father! All he did was try to save a kid," said Isaac.  
  
" Oh," said Ivan sadly.  
  
" Any way, we need to show that the world still has some good, and who knows, there might be some cute boys there, Mia!" teased Isaac.  
  
" Shut the fuck up, Isaac!" yelled Mia.  
  
" Well, Damn lets get moving," said Isaac.  
  
As Isaac and team embark on their journey to colossus, they didn't know what was on the other side of the continent.  
  
" Felix, should we get moving," said the older, strong voice of Pier.  
  
"Yah. It might get even hotter. I'm with Pier," said Felix. "Jena, which way do we go next?"  
  
" If you remember correctly, I lost the map I the battle with the Centaurs!" Complained Jena.  
  
" Damn! Any way, I fully trust Piers Instincts," said Felix.  
  
" What about my Instincts, brother?" asked Jena  
  
" One, you're my sister, two, you weren't a sailor that made history," said Felix.  
  
Jena moaned. She hated it. Every time she tried to be useful, Felix pushed her down. But when the colossus, was over, she would be on that eight-man team to save the world.  
  
Back to Isaac and friend  
  
As they where trotting through the pass, Isaac was talking to his Djinn. "So, Flint, you know Echo?"  
  
" Yes. We do." Said Flint in that so-adorable-you-can't-resist- hugging-him voice.  
  
" But how do you know each other? You are from different continents?" questioned Isaac.  
  
" Yes. We are. But we are also hundreds of years old. Right, Flint," said Echo.  
  
"He's right. We are just like brothers. Right brother!" said Flint.  
  
" I see," said Isaac as he was hugging his two Djinn.  
  
"OH! Mia, can you go get us some warm spring water," said Isaac.  
  
" Sure," said Mia  
  
By Mia's point of view  
  
" Damn! Mia do this! Mia do that. Why is it always Isaac? Why can't it be a cute boy or something," complained Mia.  
  
Unknown to Mia, there was someone watching her.  
  
" Release them," said the dark thing.  
  
" Yes, my love," said a dark, girl like voice. She walked over and released the danger.  
  
7 howling red wolves rushed over to Mia and growled.  
  
Now to Felix and friends  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"  
  
" Felix! Did you hear that!" Questioned Pier.  
  
" Yes, Don't worry." Assured Felix.  
  
"Damn!" said Pier as he rushed off.  
  
Pier now was sprinting faster than Felix ever could. He knew some one was in trouble and he swore on his sailor name that he would save it. He then saw a troubled girl, fighting and running. She would cast a spell or two and then run. Her body was so developed, sexy, and beautiful.  
  
" WOOOOOOOO," thought Pier. " Wait, stay focused," thought Pier.  
  
"Damn!" said Mia. "Well, this is the end."  
  
Just as she was going to get mauled by wolves, Pier makes an entry by judo kicking a wolf. The wolves then all jump on him and tried to bite him. He punched three of but one got his arm.  
  
" ARRRRG," moaned Pier. He then nailed a punch on the wolf straight in the forehead. The wolf goes sprawling and falls of the cliff. The rest rushes him and he then casts. Fist of the tsunami!!!! He then punches one and the shaok waves knocks 4 more off. By that time, Isaac, Ivan, Garret, Felix, Sheba, and Jena come running. Ragnarok!!!!! Casted Felix and Isaac together, as two giant swords slice through the cliff and the wolves exploding and then cutting into the flesh of the wolves. The danger was falling to a death of deaths.  
  
"FELIX!!!" said Isaac.  
  
" Dude, Fancy meeting you here," said Felix.  
  
" Who are you," said Mia to Pier in a dazed manner.  
  
" I'm Pier, Graduated with high honors from the sailing school. I'm the best there ever was," said Pier proudly.  
  
" I'll keep my mouth shut so I don't hurt his self-esteem," said Jena.  
  
" Shut up Jena!" said garret, " Any way thanks for saving our team mate."  
  
" No sweat, I just did the job of a Adept," said Pier. " Man, she must dig me know," thought Pier.  
  
" Now that we all know each other, want to go to colossus with us?" asked Isaac.  
  
"That is where we are headed too," said Felix.  
  
" Then lets go together," exclaimed Isaac.  
  
"They're good. We need to put more traps for them. Right?" said a strong, male voice.  
  
" Yes, we need to," said a sexy, female voice.  
  
"AH HA HA HA, AH HA HA HA," as the laughed together. **** I hope you like my fict. I'll add more action and some romance *wickedly smiles* in the next fict. Mage chaos 


	2. Colosso

As you all probable know, this is my 2nd chapter in, The Bolero of Time. Please E&Y (enjoy) and please R&R ****  
  
" We better get going, before a crowd gets to the cliff that use to be. Pier, how long till colossus starts?" asked Isaac.  
  
" 5 days, 17 hours, 50, minutes, 32 seconds," replied Pier.  
  
" That's so cool. How do you know that?" asked Isaac as they where walking.  
  
" I have a very cool gizmo called a sailor watch. It can keep track of time for any thing. I got it as my present for being top in all my classes," said Pier proudly.  
  
Just as they where walking a big explosion happened in the distance.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" said Ivan as he revealed his head behind his arms. Felix and Isaac looked at each other with a look of great worry.  
  
" THE BRIDGE!" yelled Felix and Isaac in unison. The team of Adepts then dashed ahead, only to be caught be a tribe of Blue Apes.  
  
" Damn it keeps on getting tougher as we get going!" said Sheba.  
  
" She spoke 0_0," said Jena.  
  
" Pepare for battle people," said Felix and Isaac in unison.  
  
" Lets get cracking, BORALISE!!!!" yelled Pier. Just then, four Mercury Djinn descended and a pillar of blue energy ascended, and the biggest, fiercest, blizzard went upon the tribe.  
  
" Ready Ivan!" said Garret.  
  
" Never could be more ready in my life, GO! Gust, Breeze, Gasp, and Gale, Blitz, and Whorl," yelled Ivan.  
  
" Now, Scorch, Cannon, and Fury," yelled Garret.  
  
" Summon!!!!! CATASTRAPHE!!!!" Yelled Garret and Ivan in unison.  
  
As the deadly, Giant night descended from the clouds, Isaac and Pier began to fight.  
  
" Go! Flint, Granite, and Echo," yelled Isaac.  
  
" Go, Eddy, Serac, Spring, and Cascade," yelled Pier.  
  
" Summon!!!! AZUL!!!!!!" yelled Isaac and Pier in unison.  
  
As the night and dragon descend, Felix was getting ready to strike. As soon as the summons did their job, it was his turn.  
  
" BBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!," as the Summons hit in a very weak spot in the tribe.  
  
" ARRRHHHH," Felix roared as he pounced on one ape and cut ones head off. He than stabbed another through the heart, than another in the face, made a deadly Vertical strike through the head of the final Ape, cutting it in two pieces. Blood was every where, one a sword, one Felix, one every body.  
  
" Well, at least that's over," said Sheba.  
  
" Yah. We can finally cross the .." said Isaac. " The bridge It's gone."  
  
" Damn! Now how are we supposed to Colossus?" said Garret  
  
" Wait! Flint?" Said Isaac with a grin spreading across his face.  
  
" One step ahead of you! ??????????????????????????????????????????????????" chanted Just as the little spell was casted, the ground shook. Then, pillars of earth rose from the darkness below.  
  
" I give you, Your Bridge," said Flint.  
  
" Go Flint! Go Flint! Go Flint!" chanted every one as they crossed the Flint made bridge (no pun intended).  
  
The Next Day 4 days till Colossus  
  
" Ok, we are about 30 miles from Colossus. I'm sure we can get there and prepare for the tournament," said Pier.  
  
" Isaac, last time didn't you have to compete with a weapon?" asked Ivan.  
  
" OH FUCK! Yes you did! How is Pier going to compete?" panicked Isaac.  
  
" He can Borrow one of mine," said Garret pulling out his collect one.  
  
At that time, a piece of paper blew into Mia's face.  
  
" Exotic weapons of the elements. If you can wield them, they're for free!" read Mia.  
  
" Well, you can't do better than that. So we will wait to get Pier's weapon until we reach Colossus. Agreed?" asked Isaac.  
  
"AGREED!" answered the gang.  
  
The next day 3 days till Colossus  
  
" Damn! It's so hot I could roast a fish!" complained Pier.  
  
" Mmmmnnn, fish," said Garret.  
  
" Lets not put our minds on what we don't have," said Isaac.  
  
" Yes master," said Garret sarcastically.  
  
" I HATE THIS DESERT!' yelled Jena that-if-she-had-done-it-any-louder-it- was-going-to-break-an-eardrum loud.  
  
" Who doesn't?" asked Pier giving her [the look].  
  
" Oh make me hotter, cutie," thought Jena.  
  
" It doesn't matter. We can relax as soon as we Colossus," said Isaac.  
  
" That is if we can get through the desert," muttered Jena.  
  
The next day 2 days till Colosso  
  
" There it is, Colosso!" said Isaac happily.  
  
" YAHOOOOO!!!!!!" yelled every one.  
  
" But! Before we can relax, we must prepare for Colosso," said Isaac.  
  
" There is the weapon shop," said Jena.  
  
" OH YAH!" said Pier as he did a very long jump to the shop. " DAMN! It's closed!" said Pier.  
  
" OH FUCK," said Jena as she tried to hide he excitement.  
  
" GLADLY!" said Pier.  
  
" Ahhmmn, shouldn't we find a hotel to stay in Felix?" asked Pier.  
  
" Yes I'm with Pier," said all the girls.  
  
" AHHH, sorry about the wait. You came 5 minutes early. So come on in," said the storeowner.  
  
" Ok, how many Venus Adepts do I have today? Please step foreword," asked the owner.  
  
Isaac and Felix stepped foreword. Waves of psyenergy arose from the ground and went into Isaac's and Felix's heads.  
  
" I know what weapon you are here for," said the owner to Isaac as he walked behind the counter and got a long, wooden case. He opened it to reveal.  
  
" This is the TWIN SWORDS OF VENUS. Use it will on you mission for peace," said the owner proudly.  
  
" How do you know that?" asked Isaac.  
  
" I'm of the Jupiter clan. I can read minds with my psyenergy," said the storeowner.  
  
To make a long store short, Garret got the BIG SWORD OF MARS, Jena got the RING STAF OF AIRES, Ivan got the BATTLE HAMMER OF THOR, Sheba got the SYTHE OF JUPITER, Pier received (I got tiered of writing [got the]) the DOUBLE TRIDENT OF POSIDEN, Mia received the STAF OF MERCURY, and Felix received the LONG SWORD OF ZEUS.  
  
And now back to the regularly scheduled program  
  
As Isaac and company exited the shop and headed to the hotel, they where being watched.  
  
" In two days, their prize will be ours. HA HA HA HA HA HA," laughed the couple.  
  
***********  
  
Sorry if I forgot to put in romance, I promise I will put it in the next chappie. (You can flame me if I don't. () Mage chaos. 


End file.
